This invention relates to clothing straps, specifically to substantially transparent, nonwoven, and non-shiny clothing straps that are virtually invisible to a casual observer, and a method for their use with apparel worn under loosely fitting sleeveless outer garments, undergarments worn with apparel having narrow shoulder straps or cutouts therein that would otherwise readily reveal the undergarment straps, and other apparel to give it a strapless illusion. The straps of the present invention could be permanently attached to a garment or made to be easily and readily detachable from it, and although not limited thereto, in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention the straps would be made from resilient and flexible, but substantially non-stretchable, polyurethane material. Optionally, even though the material used for the strap of the present invention would itself be resilient and resist folding, a short stretchable extension could be inserted between one end of the strap and the garment to which it is attached to resist strap twisting and further help the strap lay in an essentially flat position against the shoulder of the person wearing it during use. In permanently attached embodiments a strip of seam binding or other similarly biased material could also be stitched over the ends of the straps and the upper edge of the garment to which they are connected to reinforce the connection therebetween, improve the overall appearance of the apparel, and help secure and maintain the straps in their flat, non-twisted usable positions so that during use they remain virtually invisible. Applications may include, but are not limited to bras, brassieres, slips, bodysuits, camisoles, nightgowns, swim suits, bikini tops, halter tops, tank tops, and formal wear.